


Lucky Charms

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Frank Castle [8]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  I passed by one of those racks of keychains with names on them and Lisa was next to Maria cause they were in alphabetical order and I just thought of franks family :*) so could I get a fic where the reader buys them (she could also get one for frank jr) and gives them to frank and just angsty ass fluff???
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle & You, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You
Series: Frank Castle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108994
Kudos: 11





	Lucky Charms

Frank hated this time of year. The time of the holidays and reminders of the family he once had. He hated it. So what did he do? He drowned himself in his work. Well…work would be calling it lightly, but he didn’t like being called a vigilante or anything of the sorts. And he wasn’t a hero either. He was just…Frank. Frank Castle.

He had to go out again. This you knew. He was spending his entire time with Micro keeping track of the Russian gang he was going to hit up. He went over his plans throughout the entire day as well as cleaning his guns and preparing them. You were basically ignored, but you didn’t mind. When Frank was set on something, that’s all he could focus on. So you just let him be.

You decided to explore New York City and act a tourist for the day. Occasionally you’d text Frank your whereabouts knowing that he would worry if he didn’t hear from you.

You passed through a little hole in the wall tourist shop that sold “ I HEART NY” shirts, hoodies, and bags. You passed a rack of keychains of the Statue of Liberty with names on the bottom. You spotted the name Frank and you softly smiled to yourself. You wondered if he and his family ever explored New York City like you were doing.

That gave you an idea. You picked up five keychains and paid for them a couple of minutes later. You held them to your chest hoping that Frank would appreciate the gift you’d gotten him.

Two hours later, you were back at Micro’s. Frank was still there at the counter prepping his guns. You tossed bag in front of him and he looked up at you.

He gestured to the small white bag, “What’s this?”

“Open it.” You said simply. 

He took the bottom of the bag and picked it up. The contents spilled onto the counter. He picked up a keychain and read the name at the bottom: Lisa. He looked at the others and they read: Frank, Maria, and Junior. 

He was confused, “Why?”

You shrugged, “Figured they could be your good luck charms when you go out? You know, to watch over you and make sure you don’t die or shit like that.”

Frank also picked up the receipt you left in the bag and looked at it, “It says you bought five, but there’s only four here.”

You fished yours out. It was the same as the others except it had your initials on them, “Couldn’t help myself.”

Frank laughed. He stood up and pulled you into his arms, “Thank you.”

You smiled into his chest, “I never want you to forget them, Frank.”

“I won’t.” He mumbled into your hair. He pulled back and held out his hand, “Gimme yours.”

You dropped the keychain into his hand he set his in your hand. You looked at him, “Why?”

“’Cause you’re my lucky charm too.” He leaned forward and kissed your head. 

You softly smiled, “Stay safe out there, Castle.”

“I will now,” he gave you a wink as he began to collect his stuff. You sighed as you sat on the counter watching him walk away, “Don’t wait up!”

“No promises!”


End file.
